The present invention relates to a housing, and more particularly to a housing and a fastening member thereof for fixing a board member, and a display device incorporating the housing.
A conventional display device such as an LCD display device or an LCD TV is generally provided with a circuit board that is disposed between a casing thereof and a back plate of a display screen thereof. Usually, the circuit board is directly fastened to the casing or the back plate by a screw fastener. However, during the screw-fastening process, the surface of the circuit board may be damaged due to an excessive screwing force. Furthermore, since the casing or the back plate lacks a structural design for positioning the circuit board, prior to screwing in the screw fastener, the assembly personnel has to manually align a through hole in the circuit board and a screw hole in the casing or the back plate, making the assembly process inconvenient and time-consuming.